<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【流星绿红返礼四周年纪念/3:00】只是一个绿红在补习的故事而已 by KurakaCJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021351">【流星绿红返礼四周年纪念/3:00】只是一个绿红在补习的故事而已</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ'>KurakaCJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, R18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个绿红在补习的故事而已^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midochia, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, みどちあ, 翠千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【流星绿红返礼四周年纪念/3:00】只是一个绿红在补习的故事而已</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>结尾卡了所以文内改了一下会有一种阿仓式阴间脑洞的感觉（？）<br/>大家看个乐呵因为真的无事发生而且只是我不知道怎么写结局而已…orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　这是某个周末下午的故事。</p>
<p>　　鸟鸣声在窗外一阵一阵地飘，阳光被一把洒在窗台上，剔成几缕丝线铺进房间。放在桌子上的茶水已经凉了吧。</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋捏着课本的页角。心神不宁地用余光瞧着身边咬住笔头不松口的恋人。</p>
<p>　　——嗨呀，称为恋人好像还为时过早。毕竟高峯翠还是一副没什么干劲的样子，守泽千秋在心里盘算了好一阵才放弃揣测高峰翠在想什么。身为前辈的恋爱一年生难得有些丧气，可是他至少接受来家里补习的邀请了…唔、心急吃不下热豆腐…</p>
<p>　　话虽如此，守泽千秋已经有些坐不住了。难得独处，两人之间的距离短得不像话、就连对方的呼吸都能听的清清楚楚。即便是篮球部活动后的休息时间里、两个人也没有挨得这么近、相处时间这么长过。陷入恋爱的情绪似乎连脑内负责思考的区域都麻痹了。他迫切地想得到答案，就算他的回应可能会让自己失望…</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋推推眼镜，又一次看向高峯翠。</p>
<p>　　他在为这道题目烦恼吗？他的眉头紧锁起来了。不行！快松松口吧！可怜的铅笔要被咬断了。…真难得，进入认真模式的高峯可是很少见的。现在自己却能在他身边看得清清楚楚，也不知是不是上天在创造机会了。</p>
<p>　　得想办法说些什么。</p>
<p>　　“高峯，这道题…你看…”</p>
<p>　　不好，放在下面的手竟然不自觉覆盖在了眼前人的那个位置。有什么不好的想法放肆地盘旋起来，守泽千秋被自己的举动吓了一跳。</p>
<p>　　高峯翠周身一个激灵，抬眼看向守泽千秋。随后他惊异地发现自己熟悉的队长早已满脸通红，却还强压情绪似没事人般提笔在本子上划下一道痕迹。</p>
<p>　　“守泽前辈，你…”</p>
<p>　　高峯翠没有想那么多，脑中闪过的第一个念头反而是担心前辈是不是发了烧硬撑着来给自己补课。他急切地张张嘴还想说什么，却被制止了。</p>
<p>　　将错就错吧。</p>
<p>　　没想到轻而易举就突破了边界，被逼入绝境的英雄放弃了挣扎。守泽千秋看入恋人迷人的蓝色眼眸，抬笔贴近高峯翠唇前，摇摇头。</p>
<p>　　“这道题换一个思路就很简单了，你看…”</p>
<p>　　几乎是和开口同时的瞬间，守泽千秋的手不安分地动起来，在高峯翠不觉突起的下身来回抚摩。高峯翠年轻而热烈的身体怎么禁得住暗恋之人的接触，很快，那个部位愈发坚硬起来。</p>
<p>　　暗恋？啊…高峯翠眼前模糊了一瞬。是，我对守泽前辈…</p>
<p>　　高峯翠的心脏剧烈跳动起来。他慌乱地掩饰着心中岌岌可危的秘密，是暴露还是逃避的选择在脑中翻腾起来，随着鸡皮疙瘩啪嗒啪嗒掉出来。那个人只是不小心碰到那里，很快他就会把手缩回去的，现在姑且要集中精力在题目上…他真的只是不小心…吗？</p>
<p>　　高峯翠不断地在脑中碎碎念，试图找出几个自己也没法相信的理由。然而守泽千秋不给高峯翠往下深想的机会，手指充满恶意地描摹起那大物的形状。高峯翠只觉得身遭发软，注意力也强制被守泽千秋吸引而去。</p>
<p>　　“呜…前辈、等…”</p>
<p>　　“唔姆，是我讲得太快了吗？没事，那我再讲一次，会慢～慢讲到你明白的！”</p>
<p>　　高峯翠几乎能断定守泽千秋是故意的了。随着“慢慢”这个词的吐出，高峯翠感受到裤链被捋下，紧接着守泽千秋的温度和爱抚离自己更近一步，连自己的身体也因为这真切的接触而猛然一颤。</p>
<p>　　啊啊、这不是，很好吗…</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋刻意忽略了高峯翠的种种异常，用爽朗的语气继续讲解题目。他装出满不在乎的样子，其实比心爱之人还要在意对方的反应——怎么说，下一秒他会不会直接推开自己？还是任凭这一厢情愿的任性？如果他不喜欢自己怎么办？</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋不安地顿了顿，偷偷瞟了一眼看上去六神无主的高峯翠。见后辈在旁边大气也不敢出，便索性合上书本不再讲题，挪了下身体靠近高峯翠。</p>
<p>　　就权当作是慰劳一下辛苦学习的后辈吧。就算他不喜欢自己也…守泽千秋定定神，大胆地探入内裤触摸到了属于高峯翠的体温。</p>
<p>　　“说起来，高峯的那个地方、真大啊。成长中的男孩子真好啊！哈哈！”</p>
<p>　　笔骨碌骨碌转了几圈，啪地一声落在地板上。</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋干笑一声，手上的动作细致了不少。高峯翠依旧一动不动，似乎整个房间都弥漫着尴尬的气氛。守泽千秋有些后悔之前的头脑发热，可开头的人是自己，他只好硬着头皮仔细拨弄起高峯翠分身的每寸肌肤，内心甚至开始祈祷至少高峯翠能给点反应。</p>
<p>　　快说些什么吧，发出点声音，再不济就算是推开我也可以…！</p>
<p>　　“守泽前辈…”</p>
<p>　　哦哦说话了！</p>
<p>　　“前辈的动作这么熟练，是不是经常自己一个人撸？”</p>
<p>　　“哎…？”</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋不曾料想后辈居然会说出这种话，他吃惊地抬起眼愣住了。高峯翠轻笑一声紧扣住守泽千秋的手腕，之前那副胆怯的模样不知何时消失得无影无踪，眼里写满不愿让猎物逃跑的执念。</p>
<p>　　“…已经到了这个地步，守泽前辈难道想逃吗？”</p>
<p>　　“不，高峯……”</p>
<p>　　“哼嗯、那么是什么…？”</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋努力整理着为自己辩解的词句，想说的话尚且停留在舌尖，高峯翠挺立的分身就已经送到自己面前了。</p>
<p>　　“前辈会负起责任的吧？临阵脱逃可不是英雄会做的事…♪”</p>
<p>　　应该高兴吗？那个高峯居然会主动要求自己做这种事…说到底，他们连关系都没有确认下来啊！含住后辈的那根时，守泽千秋觉得有什么在朝错误的方向发展，却想不出方法反抗。自己正在越陷越深的警钟令他悚然，可他的潜意识却好像接受了这一切，而且很快就习惯了———</p>
<p>　　舌头温柔地在茎身上滑动缠绕，高峯翠的味道盈满了口腔。得益于高峯翠平时还不错的卫生习惯，守泽千秋很快习惯了口中属于青春期男孩的淡淡腥气。就如曾经想象过的那样，他卖力地用舌苔碾过茎身突起的血管，一路往上直至顶端铃口的部位，浅吮两下又再次把那根推入口腔深处。柔软的咽部黏膜一时无法接受巨物的入侵，守泽千秋抑制不住地干呕了两下，喉咙口的收缩却恰到好处地蹭过高峯翠的分身，难以言喻的猎奇快感敲打着大脑。高峯翠摁着守泽千秋的后脑勺，镜架冰凉的触感姑且让他手上的力道软了一下，高峯翠险些没能控制侵占更深的欲望。</p>
<p>　　生理性泪水从泛着酸的眼角渗出，守泽千秋还没有完全从不适中脱离：他不断用鼻子用力呼吸着，咕唧咕唧的水声混杂着从喉中掉出的喘息和呜咽，听起来简直就像是在求饶——有些清醒过来的高峯翠有些看不下去了，他试图让守泽千秋把自己的分身吐出来休息一下；然而守泽千秋没有松口，鼓着腮帮一心一意继续为后辈服务着，甚至将脑袋又压低了一些。近在咫尺的鼻息柔和地拍打在下腹部，也刮在高峯翠的心尖，比先前更烈的快感如同电流般直传而上，伴随着在周围扩散而开的阵阵酥麻，高峯翠也终于忍不住轻哼出声。</p>
<p>　　“哈…前辈真厉害呢？熟练得有些可怕了，真的是第一次做吗？”</p>
<p>　　“唔唔嗯嗯嗯唔嗯唔唔！”守泽千秋发出一串含糊不清的抗议。</p>
<p>　　“知道啦……嗯、前辈…我、我要射了…”</p>
<p>　　“唔嗯嗯嗯唔嗯！”守泽千秋的音调拔高了一个八度，听起来甚至有些滑稽。但他并没有表示抗拒，反而更加卖力地摇起舌头，努力想包裹住高峯翠的分身。高峯翠咬着嘴唇，任由守泽千秋这么做。关键时候守泽千秋却没能保持住这样的状态，粘稠的液体灌入口中的同时强烈的反胃感再次涌上。尽管他奋力压着上颚不让自己在高峯翠射精时把那根吐出来，还是有一些溅出了口腔蹭在脸颊和唇角，甚至连镜片也沾上了几滴白浊。</p>
<p>　　“咕呜…呜……哈啊、啊…呼………”勉强把大部分液体咽下去的千秋一下放松了紧绷的身体，顾不上清理脸上的浊液，大口呼吸起新鲜空气。高峯翠怜爱地帮他揩揩面颊上的液体，拿过桌上的茶水示意他漱漱口。</p>
<p>　　“呼……谢啦高峯！”守泽千秋故意做出意犹未尽的模样咂咂嘴，惹得高峯翠脸上又是一阵烫。过了好一会儿他的呼吸才平稳下来，随手把弄脏的眼镜放在一旁坐直了身子。“对不起啊高峯，突然做了这种事…”</p>
<p>　　“？不用道歉的…不如说其实我很高兴。守泽前辈，狡猾的人是我才对。是不是要交换一个吻比较好…？或者，更进一步…”</p>
<p>　　“？！”</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋还没来得及作出反应，就被高峯翠压在柔软的地毯上。“守泽前辈，我又硬了…”垂耳兔红着脸却充满自信地直视他的眼睛，手无所顾虑地顺着守泽千秋的腰一线往下，很快撤掉了他的裤子。“果然嘛，你也一直在忍耐…”</p>
<p>　　“高、高峯…！那个，桌子的第二个抽屉里，有套子和润滑油…”</p>
<p>　　“嗯、守泽前辈原来一直在等今天吗…？”</p>
<p>　　事前准备很快就完成了。守泽千秋仰躺在地毯上，朝高峯翠伸出了双手，示意他可以直接进入正题。高峯翠小心翼翼地扶着又一次硬起来的分身靠近守泽千秋。他不确定没有经过扩张的后穴是否能一口气吃下他的那根，更担心守泽千秋会受伤。可是守泽千秋不知为什么坚持让他直接进来…</p>
<p>　　高峯翠深吸一口气，对准穴口慢慢进入。细肉被撑开的疼痛使得守泽千秋忍不住哼哼起来、他的双臂颤抖着搭在高峯翠的腰上，双腿也努力向外撑开，似乎是为了让高峯翠进入的通道更顺畅一些。然而事与愿违，疼痛不断袭来，就连哼哼也被抬高了音量。</p>
<p>　　“呜呜，怎么可能！难道是高峯的那个太大了吗，明明平时我有用道具练习过…”</p>
<p>　　“哈？”高峯翠愣了一下，他定定地看着守泽千秋，又好气又好笑，“是吗…？这样啊？不过既然是守泽前辈的要求，那我就好好遵守吧…”</p>
<p>　　这次几乎没有犹豫，高峯翠一只手握住守泽千秋的分身上下抚弄起来，一边咬着牙把那根使劲推入了他的体内。同时受到被强制填满的疼痛和来自前端的快感，守泽千秋忍不住尖叫出了声。高峯翠没有理睬守泽千秋的反应，只是默默在穴口又添了一些润滑油，加紧抽动起来。</p>
<p>　　“啊啊、高峯，好疼…呜…慢、慢一点…前面也…啊…”</p>
<p>　　“可是前辈不是用道具排练过了吗？只是这样就不行了？”坏心眼的兔子用拇指磨蹭着守泽千秋前面那根的铃口，一边俯下身贴近恋人的身体，没过多时就找到了肠壁深处略微发硬的部分。仿佛是要把自己揉进他身体里一般狠狠向前顶弄着，守泽千秋分不清是快感和痛感那个来得更猛烈，明明自己期待的和高峯的第一次不该是这样的。守泽千秋挣扎着努力思考究竟是哪里出了问题，可脑内似乎建起了一道墙，把理智彻底分割了出去，甚至开始沉溺进这扭曲的欲望中。如果、如果是高峯的话，即使被弄疼、也…</p>
<p>　　欢愉的音节从守泽千秋的嗓中滑落，不知从什么时候开始连痛苦的呻吟也染上了情色的意味，守泽千秋感到自己似乎在和高峯翠亲吻，有什么潮湿滑腻的触感滑入了自己的口中，就好像从上到下自己身上所有的部分都将和高峯翠融进一体一样。</p>
<p>　　“守泽前辈，前面和后面，哪个更舒服？”</p>
<p>　　“嗯啊啊啊…不知道…我没法…哈啊…”</p>
<p>　　“那么守泽前辈，自己用道具的时候也会发出这样的声音吗？”</p>
<p>　　守泽千秋一个激灵，但很快又沉进了混沌的漩涡里。</p>
<p>　　“不知道…还是高峯…高峯…最好了…”</p>
<p>　　高峯翠大致能明白他想说什么，心满意足地在守泽千秋的嘴唇上啄了一下，又一次加大力度刺激恋人的敏感点。被恋人最真实的一面撩拨起来的他情不自禁加大了身下的速度，仿佛暴食者咀嚼珍馐般不断从守泽千秋的体内获取满足。守泽千秋随着高峯翠的动作更剧烈地颤抖起来，几乎无力再做回应的他眼中留下的只剩下高峯翠的面容，他不自觉地开始呼喊高峯翠的名字，他身上的人也回应般增大动作的幅度。</p>
<p>　　他也没能料到二人的第一次居然会演变成这样，可是这样也好，至少连守泽千秋都在享受…没有任何不对的地方。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>